Be Your Victim
by Moofstar
Summary: Menjadi orang nomor satu Britannia Raya bukan berarti membuat Nunnally lolos dari keegoisan Suzaku. Karena bagaimanapun Zero merupakan simbol keadilan, rakyatpun mencintainya. Bukankah jauh lebih baik jika keduanya bersatu membentuk ikatan yang kuat? Tapi dengan pemaksaan karena perasaan pribadi? Bisakah Nunnally menerimanya?/Sequel My Sins, Your Majesty


_**Title : Be Your Victim**_

_**:**_

_**:**_

_**:**_

_**Disclaimer: CLAMP**_

_**:**_

_**:**_

_**:**_

_**Sequel My Sins, Your Majesty**_

_**Fanfic pertama full lemon :)**_

_**Maaf jika kurang asem lemonnya **_

* * *

_**Nunnally POV**_

Kegelapan itu perlahan sirna, tergantikan cahaya redup yang perlahan di terima retina mataku. Sebuah pertanyaan besar menggantung di kepalaku.

Apa yang terjadi padaku?

Belum sempat kesadaranku pulih sepenuhnya, kurasakan sesuatu yang basah menjilat perpotongan leherku. Menggelitik, membuatku menggeliat pelan. Masih tak mengerti apa yang terjadi, tanganku mencoba menghentikannya, membuatku tercengang menemukan wajah Suzaku dalam rengkuhanku.

"S-Suzaku-_san_-..." Gumamku terbata-bata.

Ekspresinya datar, tidak terbaca. Iris hijaunya perlahan meredup, berkabut oleh sesuatu yang menguasainya.

Kuakui sesaat aku terpesona, karena sekian lama mengenalnya, baru kali ini diriku melihat fitur wajahnya yang menawan.

Bahkan pada jarak sedekat ini.

Rambut cokelatnya jatuh, menutupi sebagian wajahnya, hidungnya mancung, warna hijau matanya begitu memikatku. Tak lupa tubuh atletisnya dengan otot-otot kekar menghiasi bagian-bagian tertentu. Hingga tanpa sadar aku menahan napas.

_Tsk_, sadarlah Nunnally! Bukan saatnya menilai Kururugi Suzaku sekarang! Namun, apa yang tengah dilakukannya di atas tubuhku dalam keadaan setengah telanjang?!

Otakku berputar cepat, mengingat kejadian sebelum kegelapan menelanku.

Pertengkaran kecilku dengan Suzaku, ketidaksetujuan-nya pada proposal yang akan kuterima, keherananku saat ia mengetahui Migael-lah yang akan kuterima, hingga hantaman rasa sakit pada tengkukku.

Mataku membulat ngeri, _shok _saat menyadari bahwa dirinya-lah yang telah membuatku tak sadarkan diri.

Apalagi ketika jemari panjang Suzaku kini membelai lembut pipiku, pandangannya sayu, seolah menginginkan sesuatu yang ia sendiri tak dapat jelaskan.

"Suzaku-_san_, a-apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanyaku gugup.

Pria di hadapanku ini memilih menghiraukanku. Terbukti jemarinya kini pindah membelai rambutku, membuatku merasa aneh.

Juga tak nyaman.

"Hentikan perbuatanmu, Zero-_san_!" Perintahku tegas, sengaja memanggilnya dengan sebutan '**Zero**'.

Sebuah seringaian muncul di bibirnya, "Tidak akan, _Your Majesty_."

Perasaanku mulai tak enak. Dengan sekuat tenaga aku mencoba mendorong tubuhnya yang menindihku, tapi tak berhasil karena kedua tangannya menawan kedua tanganku.

"Lepaskan aku, Suzaku-_san_! Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?!" Seruku kesal. Sudah cukup aku bersabar menghadapi perilaku 'ambigu'-nya.

"Nunnally, percayakah kau jika ku katakan aku mencintaimu?"

A-apa dia bilang? "_Na-nani_?"

Pandangannya melembut, bibirnya turun menuju bahuku yang terbuka, kemudian mengecupnya. Kurasakan pipiku memanas seketika.

Apa benar yang di katakannya?

Kecupannya pada bahuku semakin intens, mengalihkan perhatianku hingga tanpa sadar desahan mengalun dari bibirku.

"Ku-kumohon hentikan, Suzaku-_san_-..." Pintaku gemetar, mencoba menekan rasa takut-ku pada lelaki yang ku sayang sekaligus ku benci ini.

Sama sekali ingin mengungkiri perlakuan hina-nya padaku.

Akan ku pastikan Kururugi Suzaku menyesal.

Benar, aku bukan lagi gadis buta dan lumpuh seperti dulu. Tidak akan ku biarkan Suzaku berbuat seenaknya.

Belum sempat kulakukan niatku, dengan cepat Suzaku telah melumat bibirku, keras juga menuntut.

Kepalaku pusing seketika, belum lagi rasa panas bibirnya mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku.

Hangat juga basah.

"Engh-..." Erangku lemah ketika lumatannya semakin dalam.

Aku-...aku benar-benar terbuai akan ciuman ini, hingga entah sejak kapan kedua tangannya telah masuk ke dalam gaun malamku.

Hal itu segera menyadarkan akal sehatku.

Dengan segera aku mendorong dada bidang yang menghimpitku.

_Voila_, usahaku kali ini berhasil, Suzaku melepaskan kukungannya.

Napasnya terengah-engah, iris hijaunya menyorot dingin, "Aku tahu kau menikmatinya, Nunnally." Tukasnya geram nan rendah.

Mataku melirik ke arah nakas dekat tempat tidurku, kemudian dengan cekatan tanganku meraih _revolver_ yang ada di dalamnya.

Ku todongkan _revolver _itu padanya, wajahnya cukup terkejut walau akhirnya dengan cepat ia kembali menatapku dingin.

Sebagai _Queen of Britannia_, tentu aku tak boleh lemah. Secara khusus aku meminta Sayoko mengajariku cara menggunakan senjata.

"Jangan meremehkanku, Suzaku-_san_."

Ia diam, menundukan kepalanya. Ku kira tengah menyesali perbuatan kurang ajarnya padaku, nyatanya suara tawa Suzaku menggema di dalam _pavilium_-ku.

"_Khe_, benda seperti itu takkan melukaiku, Nunnally-_chan._"

**SRET**

Aku terkejut mendapati Suzaku sudah ada di belakangku kemudian merampas _revolver_-ku. Kapan dia bergerak? Aku bahkan tidak melihat pergerakannya sedikitpun.

Akhirnya aku menyadari mengapa _Nii-sama_ begitu mudah menyerahkan jabatan '**Zero**' padanya.

Karena-... Kururugi Suzaku terlalu kuat.

"Menakjubkan, namun tetap tak sebanding, _My Queen_." Cemoohnya menyebalkan, seolah hal yang kulakukan bukanlah apa-apa.

Di buangnya _revolver_ itu keluar jendela. Kemudian tanpa ragu lengan kokohnya memelukku dari belakang. Tercium aroma samar _citrus_ menguar menelisik indera penciumanku.

"Mengapa kau melakukan ini, Suzaku-_san_?"

Bibir dinginnya kembali 'menandai' bahuku, "Bukankah sudah ku katakan, Nunnally. Aku mencintaimu."

Mataku terpejam saat ia mendorong tubuhku kasar pada pembaringan.

"_Knight of Round_ takkan membiarkanmu. Aku yakin Sayoko akan datang kemari!" Ancamku geram.

"_Huh_, jika itu terjadi, mungkin dengan sedikit ancaman dapat membungkam mulut mereka." Jawabnya kelam, mengintimidasi.

"A-akulah ratu mereka!" Teriakku tak terima.

"Tapi aku-lah pemimpin mereka, _My Queen_." Balasnya pendek.

"Brengsek!" Umpatku kejam.

Suzaku menyeringai sinis mendengarnya, "Lalu kau akan menjadi milik orang brengsek ini."

Buliran air mata mulai turun melewati pipiku ketika Suzaku kembali melumat bibirku. Aku membiarkannya tanpa bisa melawan.

Tangannya meremas kedua buah dadaku.

"Ugh-..." Mati-matian aku menahan desahanku saat bibirnya mulai turun menggoda daerah sensitif payudaraku. Menghisap, menggigitnya, menimbulkan sensasi asing juga gairah pada diriku.

Jemarinya mulai membelai kemaluanku.

"Kau sudah basah, Nunnally-..."

"Ti-tidak-..." Sangkalku cepat.

Wajahnya muram mendengar sangkalanku, dengan kasar ia merobek gaun malamku. Menampilkan tubuh polosku.

"SUZAKU!" Tegurku marah.

Suzaku malah tersenyum bangga, tatapannya liar menjelajahi setiap inci tubuhku.

"Menyerahlah, _Your Majesty_-..." Ujarnya menggoda.

Jari-jarinya bergerak nakal memasuki liang senggamaku, membuatku menjerit kesakitan.

"Ehhhmm-...uhhh-..."

"Shhhh, kau benar-benar menggoda, Nunnally."

Kutuklah aku _Nii-san_, karena menikmati setiap sentuhan berdosa dari lelaki ini!

Gerakannya semakin cepat, bersamaan dengan cairanku yang semakin banyak.

"Uhhh-...enghh-...Suzaku-_kun-_..."

"Sebut namaku, Nunnally."

"Enghh...Suzaku_-kun_-...a-aku s-sudah-..."

Tak berapa lama kemudian kurasakan gelombang kenikmatan datang menerjang tubuku, "Aahhh-..." Lenguhku panjang.

Kelopak mataku mengerjap, melihat Suzaku menjilati cairan kewanitaanku di sela-sela jarinya.

"Manis." Gumamnya terlihat puas.

Kali ini Suzaku mulai melepaskan celana panjangnya, kemudian meraih pinggulku mendekat. Dapat kurasakan kejantanannya membelah kemaluanku, menyakralkan persatuan kami.

Sakit dan perih.

Tahu akan keadaanku, Suzaku menarikku kembali ke dalam ciumannya, merayuku dengan bibirnya.

Detik berikutnya rasa sakit itu berubah sepenuhnya menjadi kenikmatan tiada tara.

Kami saling mengisi satu sama lain, tak terhitung berapa pagutan juga cakaran untuk memuaskan birahi yang menggebu-gebu.

"Uhhh, Suzaku-kun-...Kumohon-..."

"Sshh, N-Nunnally-..."

Gerakan Suzaku semakin cepat, mendorong masuk keluar kejantanannya, hingga akhirnya bersama-sama kami mencapai kenikmatan tertinggi dalam permainan ini.

Tubuh Suzaku lunglai, jatuh dalam pelukaku. Deruan napasnya menerpa kulit leherku.

"_Aishiteru_-...Nunnally."

Mataku meredup setelah pernyataannya, tubuhku terlalu lelah dan menuntut untuk beristirahat. Walau begitu, aku masih mendengar kalimat terakhirnya sebelum mataku benar-benar tertutup.

"_You're mine, My Queen_."

Benar, aku telah menjadi milikmu, Kururugi Suzaku.


End file.
